gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Sheng Seleris
Lord of the Celestial Empire. *Also known as the Emperor's Other AgartuSay *Originally born AgartuSay in the Pentan Steppes in 1220 ST and seems to have become a chief *In 1247 ST, a Great Challenge had been called to combat a famine blighting Pent. Agartu was a contestant. *At the height of the challenge, the Red Moon rose and Agartu swore an oath to stand upon it. *In 1250 ST, he lead a band past the Iron Forts and challenged the Exarch of Boshan to a contest. *The Exarch defeated Agartu with ease and Agartu willingly became a slave. *He performed so well that the Kralori were astonished. *After a century of meditation in 1352 ST, Agartu was offered the final choice - Liberation or the World. He chose the world. Sheng Seleris *Agartu was now known as Sheng Seleris and worshipped Jolaty *Its unknown whether he took the new name when he joined the Saka Morn or when he apostatized. Similarly its unknown when he started worshipping. *Since Jolaty is a Pentan word, represented in the Kralori script as Zho Lath Ey, he may have either supplied a name for it in his own language. *He spent a few years in Boshan as a healer and a miracle worker. *In 1355 ST, he returned to Pent where a new Great Challenge was in its final stages. He won the contest by preaching Jolaty to the horde. *He conquered the Iron Forts in 1356 ST. From there he raided Kralorela for several years. *In 1363 ST, he turned from a policy of raiding to outright invasion, mustering the Great Horde to ravage Puchai. *Out of the province, only the city of Laonan Tao held out due to the efforts of Kui Hui. *He made the Puchai River run red with blood. *Sheng tried to attack the Bridges. *At this time, he may have toppled over several Dragon Roads *He then moved into Jaubon and threatened to make the Yanaralow River a second red river. *He then pitted nearly all his winnings in a Right To Rule Contest against Godunya. *Godunya won with the aid of the Army of the Living Dragon, the Barges and the Master Cloud Dragon *Sheng was forced to retreat but pillaged the territories he had captured anyway. The injustice of this act was stored in Godunya's Flower. Sheng's Invasion of the Lunar Empire *He was called Kazkurtum when he invaded to Peloria. *Seeking for a weapon to destroy Godunya, Sheng visited the Wastelands, Chern Durel and even Teshnos before deciding to invade the Lunar Empire in 1375 ST. *Although victorious, he was frustrated by continued resistance from TakenEgi *In 1389 ST, he wrestled with TakenEgi at the siege of Glamour but was driven off. *He sent a curse against TakenEgi in 1390 ST but was thwarted by the First Return *In 1405 ST, He tried to destroy Yara Aranis at her temple at Good Shore but failed, losing a quarter of his followers the next year. *He killed TakenEgi again in a duel in 1415 ST. *In 1416 ST, he recognized (after some resistance) Kerestus and made the Order of Kerestus the only legitimate way to Illumination within his Empire. *He is not in Peloria when TakenEgi returned in 1428 ST. His whereabouts are not known for the next fourteen years. *In 1442 ST, he defeated Godunya in the Battle of All Widows After a Week. Afterwards he killed everybody that had resisted him or even backslide while he was gone. *In 1443 ST, he caused Kostaddi to abandon all lunar ways in the Treason of Kostaddi *He became a star in 1444 ST and began hunting TakenEgi. *In 1446 ST, He slew the Royal House of the Pelorian Sable and invaded the Red Moon *There he multilated the Children of Change *There he decimated the Council of Elders and Wise Ones *In 1456 ST, he sacked Jords Eye *He was cast down to earth and defeated at the Battle of Kitor in 1460 ST Sheng's Return *At an unknown date in the Hero Wars, Sheng was brought back by Prince Argrath *He conquered the Lunar Empire and set up the Shadow Moon Empire *He killed and ate the Red Emperor near Molarisor. *He turned against Argrath. *He was defeated at the Battle of Gardint Other *He taught Sheng Seleris's First Discipline Sources *Guide to Glorantha *King of Sartar Category:Sheng Seleris